BLAST FROM THE PAST
by MickeyLeek
Summary: A boy from the present finds a journal from a family member of his past and the adventure begins...


BLAST FROM THE PAST

Here it is: my very first fan fiction story!!! Please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your input about the story as well as grammar and spelling (English is not my native language!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza and anything related to it (bummer, isn't it?!?!?) 

Although Sam, Susan, James, Sarah, Grandpa, Hank, Jasper, Stan and 

Lawson are MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! J J J

BLAST FROM THE PAST 

'Are we there yet?' Sam asked for the millionth time. 'Maybe two more hours and we will be at Grandpas', his mother answered. They had been on the road for the fourth day, driving from Chicago to Virginia City in Nevada. Sam didn't want to go on this trip. They went to Grandpas house every summer and usually he also liked it there. But he was 13 now and wanted to be with his friends in summer camp. 'They'll have a great time while I will sit bored in Nowhere-Land', Sam thought to himself. He picked up his Gameboy and started to play some more. 'Could you please turn that stupid music down?!' his sister Susan said with a menacing look. 'I am trying to get some sleep!' 'Why? Beauty Sleep? It won't help your ugly face!' 'Samuel!!!' his father yelled from the front of the car. 'Apologize to your sister and turn that music down!' Reluctantly Sam mumbled an apology and silenced his Gameboy while Susan still glared at him. She was 16 and tired of her little brother. Susan looked forward to the time at Grandpas' place. She loved horses and knew she could ride them there every day.

Two hours later the car turned onto a dust-covered road. After another 100 feet they drove under a wooden sign that proclaimed PONDEROSA RANCH. 'Well kids. We are almost there. Just a couple more minutes and we will finally see Grandpa', Sam's mother said. They were driving past beautiful scenery, filled with trees and mountains in the background. 'Someday this will all be yours', Sam's father said. 'This land has been in the hands of a Cartwright for over 150 years and hopefully will be forever.' James Cartwright loved to come here. He was raised on the ranch and missed it a lot since he moved to the Midwest. He wanted to return after attending College in Illinois but while there he fell in love with Sarah, his wife. After James got a good job in Chicago they decided to stay there. 'I can see the house', Susan said excitedly. And it was true. They could all see the house now but the view was partly obscured by the barn that was standing in front of the house. After five more minutes they reached the parking lot behind the barn. The Cartwrights got out of the car and stretched. Just then a man in his early 60s came around the corner. 'Welcome!' he said and gave everybody a hug. 'I hope you had a nice drive.' Grandpa was happy to see his son and his family again. His brown eyes twinkled with joy. 'Let's get inside and have some coffee', Grandpa said. 'We can unload later'. They walked around the barn and in front of them was the beautiful ranch house built by their ancestors. James had fond memories of that house and the surrounding area. His thoughts wandered to his youth while he looked the house up and down. The wooden porch, the bench on it and even the original door – it was all still there. 'Come on, son', Grandpa called and they all walked into the bunkhouse. This was now Grandpas' apartment. It used to be the bunkhouse for the ranch hands when The Ponderosa was still a working ranch. 

*****************************

'Can I still go riding today?' Susan asked her mother. 'We will have dinner soon. You can wait until tomorrow morning,' she answered. Since arriving at the Ponderosa three hours earlier the Cartwrights had unpacked their suitcases and got settled. Sarah was standing at the stove getting dinner ready when the door opened and Grandpa came in, followed by his son James. 'I think we will be ready by the time the museum opens for the season', James said. 'We still have a whole week and there isn't that much left to do. Just a little cleaning in the big house.' 'Yes. Tomorrow David and the rest of the volunteers will come to get everything outside ready', Grandpa replied. After his wife had died Grandpa turned the ranch into a Living History Museum during the summer. 'Where is Sam?' he asked. 'He is in the bedroom. Could you please get him for dinner?' Sarah said. Grandpa got Sam and the whole family sat down to eat. The rest of the evening was spend talking about the past year and school. Then everybody went to bed.

*************************

It was 10 o'clock the next morning when Sam left the bunkhouse. He had just finished breakfast and was looking for his father and Grandfather. His sister was already out riding while his mother was tending to the plants in the yard. 

Sam went into the ranch house where he saw his father cleaning the fireplace at the far wall. A blue chair was standing to the right of it, not far from the stairs that led upstairs. 'Good morning son. Did you sleep well?' 'Morning, Dad. Yeah. I guess I was tired. Where's Grandpa?' 'He is in the attic', his father replied. Sam walked to the stairs and went up to the second floor. 'The attic? I didn't know there was an attic', he thought to himself. Standing in the hallway he saw a ladder in the middle of it. A trapdoor was open on the ceiling above the ladder. Sam climbed the ladder up to the attic. 'Wow!' he thought astonished. There were several pieces of old furniture, three antique trunks and some other boxes. Sam saw his Grandfather kneeling in front of a box that had old photos in it. 'Hi, Grandpa. What is all this stuff?' 'Howdy Sam. Well, these are all old family things. Would you like to help me pick out some pictures to put on display downstairs?' 'Sure', Sam replied. He kneeled next to his Grandfather and picked up one of the photos. He could see that it was pretty old. A man and a woman were pictured on it. 'Who are they?' he asked. 'They are your Great-Great-Great-Grandparents Morgan and Louise Cartwright. On the back should be a date, when the picture was taken.' Sam turned the photo around and saw the number 1887 written on the back. 'See. This is the year this picture was taken', his Grandfather said. 

Sam and his Grandfather kept looking through the box and Grandfather would point out several people on the photos. The two of them put some pictures aside for the display. The next photo Sam held in his hand showed four men. The oldest one must have been in his early 50s. He had gray hair and warm smile. Then there was a big man with an infectious gap-toothed smile. The youngest one was about 20 years old with boyish features. Finally the last man had a more serious expression than the other three. He was very handsome, with dark hair. Sam studied the face of the serious-looking man. He looked somehow familiar, Sam thought. 'Who are these men, Grandpa?' he asked. Grandfather looked at the picture and pointed at the oldest man. 'This one is Ben Cartwright, your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. And the others are his sons. Here is his youngest son, Joseph, and the big guy is his second son, Hoss.' 'Hoss? What kind of name is this?' 'Well, his real name was Eric but he was called Hoss by most of the people', Grandpa replied. Then he pointed at the last man. 'And this one is Ben's oldest son, Adam. Your Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather!' Sam studied the picture some more and also found a date on the back. It said 1860. He then put it to the other photos for the display. 'I think we've got enough pictures now', Grandpa said. 'Let's get back downstairs.' 'Can I still stay a little longer and look through some of the stuff?' Sam asked. 'Okay. But be sure to put everything back on the right place when you are done', Grandpa said while putting the photos they picked for the display in a bag. Then he took the bag and went down the ladder.

Two hours later Sam was still up in the attic. He already had looked through several boxes. Some had old clothes in them and others different small things. He was now kneeling in front of one of the trunks. It was very old and he had trouble opening it. Finally, after several tries, Sam managed to open the trunk.He saw several old books in it. He looked through some of them when he saw a book with a black cover in one of the corners of the trunk. Sam picked it up. JOURNAL was written on the front of it. Sam opened the Journal. On the inside cover was a name neatly written with ink. The name was 'Joseph Cartwright'. Sam carefully looked through the pages. He stopped at one entry: June 3rd, 1860. 'Hmm, that's my birthday', Sam thought. He started to read the journal.

June 3rd, 1860

Finally I am able to write some more into my journal. I am scared. What if he will die? The wound looked pretty bad and he lost so much blood. We are all worried! I wish I could turn back the time and change everything. It all started when we were out rounding up strays two days ago. Hoss and me paired up, as did Pa and Adam. We had just caught two young steers…

'We got 'em, Hoss! We should almost have them all now.' 'Yeah, little brother. Wonder how Pa and Adam are doing?' Hoss said. They had been rounding up the strays for the better part of the day and found nine of them.Suddenly a shot echoed through the valley, followed by some more shots.'I think they came from the north pasture. Let's go!' Hoss turned Chubb around and Joe followed with Cochise. They rapidly rode to their destination. 

When they reached the pasture with their guns drawn they saw their father and brother kneeling over a man. The two younger Cartwrights dismounted and walked over to their family. 'What's going on?' Little Joe asked. 'Some men were trying to steel some steers. This is one of them', Pa answered. 'Has any of you seen him before?' he continued. They all shook their heads. None of them knew the man. 'Well, he can't tell us who he is. I had to shoot him after they opened fire on us! Let's bring him to Sheriff Coffee, maybe he knows him.' They put the man on Ben's horse and Ben and Adam rode to Virginia City while Hoss and Joe brought the caught strays back where they belonged. 

**************************

'Damn!! You were supposed to look out for anyone coming!' Hank was furious. 'I should just shoot you right here! Jake was killed because you weren't doing your job!' Hank screamed at Lawson, holding him by his shirt collar. Stan, the third man, looked on. After glaring for what seemed an eternity at Lawson Hank released him. 'The old man is gonna pay for killing my boy. Yes, I will make him pay dearly!' With this Hank spurred on his horse and his two helpers followed him in a cloud of dust. After 30 minutes the men reached their hiding place. The men dismounted and were greeted by another rustler. 'Where are the steers? I thought we wanted to sell some more today? And where's Jake?' Jasper immediately had a bad feeling. Something had happened. Something bad had happened to his only brother. 'Jake is dead', Hank said. 'We were surprised by the Cartwrights and had to leave without the steers. We will get some another time. First I have to think of a plan. Your brothers killer won't go unpunished!' Hank turned around and walked to the campfire to get some coffee. The other three followed him and they sat down in silence.

***********************

The fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. Ben was sitting on the leather chair holding a glass of brandy. His oldest son Adam was deep in thoughts, sitting on the blue chair. 'They've been steeling steers three times now. I don't know where they could be hiding. Somebody must have seen one of them!' Ben's deep voice echoed in the majestic room. 'Not even Roy knew the dead man, Pa. The rustlers must have a pretty good hiding place. We should go have a look again tomorrow. They have to be somewhere on the Ponderosa.' Both looked to the front door where Hoss entered, followed by Little Joe. 'What took you so long?' Ben asked. He was worried when his two youngest sons weren't home after he arrived back at the house with Adam. 'One of the steers was trapped in the stream and we had to get him out.' Just then Ben and Adam noticed that Hoss and Joe were wet from head to toe. 'You better take these wet clothes off and take a bath. Hop Sing!' Hop Sing entered from the kitchen muttering something in Chinese. He hated it when he was interrupted cooking dinner. 'Please get a bath ready for the boys,' Ben said. 'Right away, Mr. Cartwright', the Asian man answered and went back to his kitchen. Hoss and Joe went upstairs to get a change of clothes. 

After the wet Cartwright boys took their bathes the whole family sat down for dinner. Hoss was hungry and he wondered how Hop Sing could outdo himself every day! The food was great! Hoss didn't have time to eat much during the day so now he dug in.

Ben didn't seem to have much of an appetite. 'I think you are right, Adam. Tomorrow we will have a look. Let's see if we can't find those rustlers.' With that he also had some of the delicious pot roast that Hop Sing had prepared. After dinner Hoss and Joe played checkers in front of the fireplace while Ben and Adam were studying the map of the Ponderosa to see where the most likely hiding place for the rustlers could be.

*************************

The sun was just starting to rise when Hank tended to his horse. He already had had some coffee and a meager breakfast. Now he was getting ready for his revenge. 'Wake up!' he yelled at the other men still sleeping soundly under their blankets. 'It's time to get ready'. Slowly the three rustlers woke up and began their morning routine: drinking coffee and have a view bites to eat. 'What's your plan, Pa?' Jasper asked his father. 'I'm sure the Cartwrights will try to find us and we will be ready for them! The first one we see we'll capture.' 'Capture? I thought we'll kill them?!' Jasper said. 'We will, son. When the time is right.' Hank answered. He explained to his fellow rustlers what to do and where to hide. 

********************

'Okay, we're going to split up now! Hoss, you and Joe ride west. Tucker took some guys to the East pasture. Adam and me will go down South. And be careful!' Hoss and Joe nodded and rode westwards. 'Let's go, Adam!' Ben said and father and son rode on.

********************

Stan and Lawson had been hiding for two hours when Stan finally spotted somebody. 'Hey, Lawson! I see somebody riding over there!' he said to his friend. 'Yeah, I can see them also. Go tell Hank that two riders are approaching.' Stan left his position behind some bushes and went to Hank and Jasper. 'Two riders are coming from the North, Hank. I think it's two of the Cartwrights!' 'Great!' Hank replied and started walking to the bushes, followed by Jasper and Stan. 'Yes! Keep on coming!' Hank murmured to himself. 'Remember! I want them alive! If anyone of you starts to shoot I will kill him on the spot!' he added in a louder voice.

********************

The two riders rode slowly side by side about 100 feet from the rustlers. They were looking for signs of the rustlers on the ground and around them.

'Look, Pa!' The grass is trampled over there.' Adam dismounted and walked to the area he had pointed out to his father. 'Some of the branches are also broken!' 'We must be close,' Ben answered. He pulled out his gun and fired three shots. He knew that the gunshots would alert the rustlers but as far as he knew they could already be watching them and it was better to call for help while he got the chance. Adam mounted Sport and the two men rode on. 'Hold it!' a deep voice said suddenly. The two Cartwrights turned their heads and saw Hank standing about 10 feet away to the right of them. Adam and Ben reached for their guns. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' another voice said. Jasper appeared ahead of the two pointing a rifle at them. Ben and Adam moved their hands away from their guns. 'Now slowly remove your gun belts and dismount!' Hank ordered them. The two did as they were told and Stan and Lawson came forward to take the belts and the horses. 'Follow me!' Hank said and turned around. He was walking to the rustler's camp, followed by Ben and Adam. Behind them walked Jasper, Stan and Lawson, their guns ready. When the group reached the camp Hank turned to Ben. 'You killed my son and I swore to myself to make you pay for what you did!' he said. 'You were on MY land, stealing my cattle and I was just defending myself. I had no other choice,' Ben answered. 'You high and mighty Cartwrights! You think you are so honorable! Well, that won't help you now. You will all die! Maybe I should start right now and kill this son of yours!' Hank said while stepping in front of Adam. 'This won't bring your son back!' Ben countered with a raised voice. He started to move towards Hank but was held back by Stan. Hank pulled out his gun and pointed it at Adam's chest. 'No!' Ben pleaded. 'Leave my son alone.' Hank smiled and hit Adam hard on the head with the butt of his gun. Adam stumbled but didn't fall down. He was dazed and blood trickled down his right temple. 'You are lucky, Cartwright! I wouldn't want you to miss anything. We still have to wait for your brothers to arrive!' Hank told Adam. 'Tie them up!' he instructed Jasper. 'Stan, you and Lawson go and look out for the other two Cartwrights. Let me know when they are coming,' Hank said to Stan and walked to the campfire to get some coffee. After tying up Ben and Adam Jasper joined his father at the fireplace. He took a cup and filled it, all the while keeping an eye on their prisoners.

'Are you alright?' Ben asked his son concerned. Jasper hat them tied to trees about five feet apart. 'I'm okay, Pa,' Adam answered quietly. He had a terrible headache and could still feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. 'My head feels like somebody is running a sawmill inside it but otherwise I'm fine,' he added with a smile. Ben returned the smile. But hidden behind that smile was concern for Adam and his two younger sons.

************************

'The shots came from here somewhere,' Hoss said to his younger brother. 'Let's be careful!' Joe replied. They had heard the three shots earlier and had hurried to the direction they were coming from. The two of them slowly rode on, staying alert as they did so. 'Hey, Hoss! Look over there!' Joe motioned to some trees and bushes in the distance. There was a man crouched behind a bush with his back to the brothers. Hoss and Joe dismounted and tied their horses to some brush. Then they slowly crept towards the man. 'Put your hands up!' Hoss whispered to Stan while pushing his gun in at Stan's back. Stan replied and Joe took Stan's gun. 'Where are your friends?' Joe asked. The rustler kept quiet. 'You better talk or I will shoot you!' Joe said angrily. 'They are about 50 feet to the East, behind the rocks.' Joe took some rope and tied Stan to a tree and gagged him with a bandana. 'Ready, Hoss?' 'Yeah, let's go!' Hoss replied. They went along, leaving their horses – and Stan – behind. After some minutes they reached a spot where they could have a look over the camp. 'They have Pa and Adam!' Joe exclaimed. 'Shhh!!' Hoss said. 'Let's go get 'em!' Joe continued. 'Wait!' Hoss held Joe back. 'We have to think this through. I see two of the rustlers with Pa and Adam. Let's first have a look to see if there are other ones positioned around. You go left and I go right. We'll meet over there,' Hoss said, pointing to the opposite side of the camp. 'Okay. See ya!' Joe answered. They both left and worked their way around the camp, each going carefully on their way.

**********************

'Don't move a muscle,' a man told Hoss. Lawson stepped in front of the middle brother with his gun drawn. 'Take your gun out of your holster and don't make any sudden moves.' Hoss did as he was told and Lawson grabbed the gun away from him and tucked it in his belt. 'Move!' he ordered Hoss and waved with his gun to the right. Hoss moved in the indicated direction and soon entered the camp followed by Lawson. ' Look who I found snooping around back there!' Lawson told Hank. 'Tie him up, too.' Hank ordered and Lawson got a rope to tie Hoss to a tree next to Ben. 'Well, well! Seems to me like we won't have to wait much longer for the last Cartwright!' Hank said chuckling. 'This was pretty easy. Seems to me you aren't as smart as you think you are!' he stated and sat back down.

Joe had watched his brother being led to the camp. He knew it was now up to him to rescue his family but for the moment there was only one thing he could do: Wait! Oh how he hated to wait! But Joe couldn't take the chance to try anything while it was still light out. He had to wait for the night.

*********************

Three hours later it was dark. Only the moon was illuminating the area a little bit. Joe had watched the camp all that time and was surprised that nobody missed the rustler that he and Hoss had tied up earlier. He started his way to the camp. It didn't take him long to come close to his destination.Hiding behind a tree, Joe looked the camp over. All three of the rustlers were sleeping, their heads resting on their saddles. Joe wasn't sure if his family was awake. Adam looked like he was sleeping, with his head dropped on his chest. But he couldn't tell if his Pa and Hoss were asleep. Quietly Joe crept behind the tree that Ben was tied to. 'Pa!' he whispered and Ben slightly turned his head. 'I'm gonna cut you lose,' Joe said and his father nodded in understanding. While Joe worked on his ropes, Ben kept a watchful eye on the rustlers. Adam and Hoss looked up too, having heard the slight commotion going on next to them. After Ben was free he moved behind Adam to free his eldest son while Joe went over to Hoss. 'How's your head, son?' Ben asked concerned. 'I'm fine, Pa. Don't worry,' Adam answered. Just as Ben had freed Adam, Jasper was awakened. 'Hey! What's going on?' he yelled, waking the others too. Jasper pulled his gun but Joe was faster, shooting him in the chest. Lawson jumped Joe and in the struggle Joe lost his gun. Meanwhile Hank had his gun in hand and pointed it at Ben who was standing next to Adam. 'I'll kill you, Cartwright!' he screamed angrily and slowly squeezed the trigger. 'No!' Adam yelled and moved towards his father…

'Sam? Where are you?' Sam looked up from the Journal he was reading when he heard his mother's voice again. 'Sam?' 'Yes, mom! I'm up in the attic,' Sam answered while moving to the attic door. Under it he saw his mother standing. 'There you are! I've been looking for you all over! Lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes,' she said. 'What are you doing up there?' 'I am looking at old family things,' Sam told her, climbing down the ladder. He had left the Journal up in the attic, hoping to read some more later on.

**********************

The Cartwrights were sitting around the table decked with delicious food. 'Did you find something interesting?' Grandpa asked Sam. 'Yes, I found a Journal and read some of it. It is from 1860 and it's really cool!' he answered. 'Can I go again up in the attic after lunch?' 'Your mood sure changed after just one day, little brother,' Susan interjected. 'What can be so interesting about old stuff?' she added. Sam glared at his sister. 'Well I think it IS interesting to learn about our family history!' he said. 'Can I go back up?' 'Maybe later. First I need your help making signs,' his father replied. So after lunch Sam went to the barn with his father and the two of them painted new signs for the ranch. Sam couldn't wait to finish and it was almost 4 o'clock when he finally cleaned the last brush. 'Can I go now, Dad?' James had to smile at his son's enthusiasm. He couldn't remember the last time Sam was so excited about something. 'Alright, alright,' he laughed. 'Go and catch up on our history!' 'Thanks, Dad,' and with that Sam hurried back to the attic. Once there he picked up the Journal and got comfortable in a corner. He opened the Journal and continued to read where he had stopped earlier. 

June 5, 1860

Still no change. Doc Martin said it's very serious. We are tired, I hadn't had a good nights sleep since it all started. The scene plays in my mind over and over. What could or should I have done to prevent this? Why didn't I try to get the guns first? It all happened so fast…

'No!' Adam yelled and moved toward his father as a single shot rang out in the darkness. That shot was followed by another and Hank fell face first on the ground, giving way of the sight of Hoss standing with his gun drawn to the right of Hank. Hoss moved quickly to his fallen father and brother while Joe finally knocked out Lawson. 'You all right, Pa?' Hoss asked concerned. His father sat up and saw Adam lying next to him, moaning. 'My God! Adam is hit!' Ben said and leaned over his injured son who was lying on his side. 'Adam?' Adam just moaned some more and Ben gently turned him on his back. Then he could see the blood. It flowed freely from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. 'Hoss! Get something to stop the bleeding! Joe, you ride to the house and get the buckboard. Send one of the Hands to get Doc Martin and Roy!' 'Yes, Pa,' Joe mumbled and went on his way. 'Why?' Ben said quietly. 'Why did you do this, son? It should be me laying here!' he said with tears in his eyes. Hoss came along with two bandanas. 'That's all I found,' he told his father. ' It's better than nothing. It has to do until Joe gets back.' Ben pressed one of the bandanas on Adam's wound and Adam moaned loudly, moving his head back, his eyes still closed. 'It's all right, son. You'll be alright,' Ben soothingly talked to his eldest son. Hoss looked worriedly at his older brother and then walked over to Lawson to tie him up. 'There's too much blood!' Ben thought to himself. 'Dear God! Please, don't let my son die. I would give up everything if that would save him. Please, God, spare his live!' Ben prayed as he tended to Adam while Hoss built a fire. 'Pa?' Ben had his eyes closed praying for his son when he heard Adam weakly calling him. It was not more than a whisper. 'I'm right here, son,' Ben answered and squeezed Adam's hand. Adam had his eyes slightly open now, looking up to his father. 'You…all…right?' he managed to say slowly. 'I'm fine son. You saved my live!' Ben answered, a tear running down his cheek. 'You will be fine, too. Joe is getting help,' he added but Adam had already lost consciousness again.

************************

It was an hour later when Joe arrived with the buckboard. They carried Adam on the wagon and Hoss took the reigns. Ben and Joe sat in the back with Lawson and Stan. Joe had brought some bandages for his brother and they were finally able to stop the bleeding almost completely.

After another hours ride the buckboard arrived at the house were Roy and his Deputy were waiting with Doc Martin. Roy and his helper took charge of the prisoners and Paul Martin followed the Cartwrights into the house. 'Take him up to his room,' he said. 'Hop Sing already did some preparations.' Hoss and Joe laid Adam on his bed and started to undress him while Ben told the doctor what had happened. Then the four Cartwrights left Adam's room and let the Paul take care of Adam with the help from Hop Sing.

'What is he doing so long?!' Joe disrupted the silent house. 'He's been in there for over two hours now!' Just then the doctor came walking down the stairs. Ben stood up immediately followed by his two sons. 'How is he? Will he live?' Ben asked anxiously. 'It took a while to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. I don't know if he will live. The next 48 hours are critical. I'm sorry I can't give you better news, Ben,' Paul said. 'I know you did your best, Paul. I will go up and sit with Adam now.' 'Ben! I think you should get some sleep first. Actually all of you should get some sleep. You look very tired. I already talked to Hop Sing and he will stay with Adam.' 'No! I have to be at my son's side!' Ben answered. 'Listen to me, Ben! You won't be able to help Adam in this condition! Just get some sleep now and then you can sit with him.' Ben thought about that for a moment. 'Okay, you're probably right. Thanks for coming, Paul.' 'No problem. I will come back tomorrow to check on Adam. See you then.' They all said their good-byes and Doc Martin left the house. 'You heard what Paul said. We're all going to bed now.' They walked up the stairs and Hoss and Joe went to their rooms. Ben didn't walk to his bedroom yet. He went to Adam's room where Hop Sing was sitting next to Adam's bed. 'I will go get some sleep for a little bid. Doctor's orders! Let me know if anything changes.' 'Don't worry, Mr. Cartwright. I will wake you up if something happens.' 'Thanks, Hop Sing. Good night.' Ben went to his room and got ready for bed. Before he fell asleep he said a final prayer for his son. 

********************

It was four hours later when Hop Sing came in the room and woke Ben up. 'Mr. Cartwright! Adam has very high fever. He is asking for you.' Ben immediately got up and went to Adam's room. Adam was tossing his head from one side to the other, calling for his father in his feverish state. 'I'm here, Adam,' Ben said soothingly while laying one hand on his son's forehead. It was hot. Ben took a wet compress and laid it on Adam's head. 'When did the fever go up?' Ben asked Hop Sing. 'Maybe half hour ago,' the Asian man answered. 'No!…Pa?… Please, no!' Adam was breathing heavily. 'He's having a nightmare,' Ben said. 'Everything is fine, son. I am right here.' Ben held Adam's hand and squeezed it while still talking to Adam in a soothing voice. Adam appeared to calm down at his father's words and stopped tossing his head. Ben changed the compress and realized that his son had relaxed a little bit, breathing more evenly. Ben kept vigil over his son and after some time Hoss and Joe joined him at Adam's bedside. Adam's fever was still high and together they prayed for their son and brother. 

**********************

Ben was watching Paul examining his oldest son. Three days had past, with Adam drifting in and out of consciousness, his fever finally subsiding. Adam was feeling much better today and even had something light to eat. 'The wound is healing nicely. Still no moving around for a couple of days at least, son,' Paul said to his patient. 'What is your prognosis, Paul?' Ben asked. 'I think Adam will be all right. Just make sure he is a good boy and stays in be,' the doctor answered. 'Oh don't worry! I'll make sure he behaves!' Ben said smiling. Adam returned the smile, glad to see his father happy.

June 6, 1860

Yippee! Adam will be all right!!!!! Doc Martin just left and said my hardheaded brother is out of the woods! It was nice to see Pa smiling again. I just hope he will never have to worry about one of us again like this. 

*********************

Sam closed the Journal. He took it with him when he climbed down the ladder of the attic, searching for his Grandfather. Sam found him downstairs at the desk, placing some of the pictures they had picked out in the morning, on it. 'Grandpa, look! Why don't we put this also up for display?' he said, waving the Journal at his Grandpa. 'I read part of it and it was really interesting,' he finished. Grandpa took the Journal and looked it through. 'You are right. This is a nice piece of history.' He placed the Journal on the desk among the photos. Sam picked up the photo that showed his Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Adam with his Pa and brothers. 'You must have had a real cool life,' he murmured to himself and smiled at the photo. Then he put it back on the desk

**********************

It was the day of their departure and Sam was sad to leave. He had had a great time at his Grandpa's ranch. And he had a lot to tell his friends when he got back home. Grandpa had told him more stories about his ancestors and he happily listened. 'Well, drive carefully and give me a call when you get home,' Grandpa told his son James. 'We will, don't worry.' They said their good-byes and hugged and kissed and soon the Cartwrights where on their way.

Arriving home safely some days later Sam unpacked his suitcase in his room. He took out some of his belongings and suddenly saw a brown paper bag tucked between two shirts. He curiously looked in the bag and a smile crossed his face. He saw the picture he was looking at on Grandpas desk in the ranch house and a black book. It was another Journal. Sam picked up the note his Grandpa had enclosed:

Dear Sam,

I want you to have this picture to remember the Cartwright family of your past. I also want you to keep the Journal. It was written by Adam Cartwright and I am sure you will enjoy it. Take good care of it (I know you will!).

Love

Grandpa

Sam opened the Journal and started to read…

THE END


End file.
